Po
Were you looking for Po V2 or Prototype Po? Po is the main antagonist in the demo and full version of Five Nights at Tubbyland, Five Nights at Tubbyland 2, and Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. FNaTL= Appearance Po is a red tubbybot with a circle-shaped head antenna. She is in a state of severe disrepair with missing eyes, jaw, and a worn out suit, with holes all over the torso, suit upper arms, and suit legs, and endoskeleton parts exposed for both forearms and right hand, and for her left thigh and right foot. Behaviour Po starts in the Repair Room. A music box must be constantly wound up to keep her at bay. If the player fails to wind the music box, Po will stare into the camera and soon jumpscare the player. Trivia * Po was responsible for the Custard Machine Incident, as shown in the minigame and in the cutscene in FNaTL 2. * The music box from the demo of FNaTL plays during the Custard Machine Mini Game. ** If listened to closely, the Music Box from the Demo plays Greensleeves. * Sometimes, in the main menu, Po will show her endoskeleton head. **Blood can be seen below the endoskeleton eyes when she does. *Po acts extremly alike the Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, with the exception of moving quicker and musicbox windown times. * She is one of Critolious's favorite characters, along with Tinky Winky and his counterparts. |-|FNaTL 2= Appearance Po is in an even more tattered state than her FNaTL appearance. The hole in her mouth and eye sockets are larger, her left leg has no suit cover, she's missing her left ear and right forearm and hand, and all remaining portions of her suit except for her head and head decoration have many holes all over them. Behaviour Po begins in the Spare Room, which is connected to the right side of the office. She will stand up and look into the camera, and then turn to the left of the room, signaling that she is about to enter the office, but this can sometimes be misleading, because sometimes turns back to crawl through the vent. She will then appear at the right of the office. The player must not move if Po is in the office, or the Old Po Awareness Meter will fill up. If it is completely filled, Po will jumpscare the player. Sometimes, rather than move directly into the office through the Spare Room doorway, Po will sometimes travel through the Kitchen Vent, followed by her appearing in the front entrance rather than the side of the office. Her mechanics are still the same, but the sudden front hallway appearance may catch the player off guard. When you see Po in the front or right side, she will say a demonic quote. She cannot pull down the monitor, and she does not appear when another tubbybot is already in the room, so she only appears when the player puts it down, making her a lesser threat. Trivia * Since the Spare Room is connected to the office, she is the closest animatronic to the player, and this can catch players off guard. * Po is voiced by TinyThyMelon (The same voice acter for Employee 3.) in the second and third games. * Po is known to be in too much of a dis-repaired state to have a rebuilt into a V2, instead having Po V2 being a separate animatronic. |-|FNaTL 3 : T. E. G.= Appearance She is in a more tattered state than the second game, having the holes around her eye sockets reach further down her face, revealing more of the endoskeleton head under, and as before, her right hand and forearm as well as her left ear is missing. Her endoskeleton is exposed on her right arm and shoulder, left forearm, right lower leg and foot, and both parts of her left leg. The remaining suit parts, her left forearm, right thigh, left foot, right ear, torso, and the area where her left ear used to be have holes all over them. There is also a plush of her in the game which appears on the desk in Night 6 and the Custom Night, and a design of her on the Tubbyland balloon which also appears on the desk in the Custom Night. Behaviour Po starts in the Supply Closet B, and has two stages there. She will then leave to the Parts Hall, the Boiler Room, the Original Props area, the Props Hall, and the Ventilation Hall. She can enter the office through the left and right door as well as the ceiling vent. If she appears by the left or right door the player must close it to keep her out, but if she's in the vent the player must turn on the heater to keep her away. Po also appears in a secret minigame in the game. You play as PTLD-93 in the minigame who is given the task of finding an animatronic to do the job, walking to the right through many identical screens until you eventually reach Po. When touching Po, she jumpscares the player, restarting the game. Trivia *Po has more than one jumpscare. She can jumpscare the player mostly in the Office, jumpscare you when you completed 8/20 mode in custom night, and will also jumpscare you when you completed nights 5 and 6. **This makes Po the only character throughout the series to have the most jumpscares. *Unlike Freddy Fazbear, Po appears as an agressive enemy in all three games, while Freddy appears only as a decoration in FNAF 3 & 4. This can be possibly a reference about her being immortal or similar, though this hasn't been talked about in-game. *Po's laugh sounds and lines are voiced by TinyThyMelon. *Po is the only tubbybot to be able to kill you in all three games. |-|Beta= Appearance Beta Po is similar to her appearance from the full game, except she is not damaged at all with no sign of exposed endoskeleton parts. She still has missing eyes and suit jaw, however. Behavior Her behavior is identical to the full game, as she stays in the Repair Room until the music box runs out, to then move away and kill the player moments later. Trivia *Beta Po's Music box is different then in the final game. * The death screen just shows Po sitting down, as the model for the Tubby Toaster was not made yet. |-|Gallery= FNaTL Tinkywinkyrepairroom.png|Tinky Winky and Po in the Repair Room. Po repair room.png|Po alone in the Repair Room. Po repair room stare.png|Po about to leave the Repair Room. Po jumpscare.gif|Po's jumpscare. po title.png|Po in the title screen. po title 2.png|Po twitching to the right in the title screen. po title 3.png|Po twitching to the left in the title screen. po title endo.png|Po's endoskeleton head being revealed in the title screen. death 1.png|Po in the first game's death screen. po sprite.gif|Po's sprite in the minigames. po sprite glitch.png|Po's sprite glitching out after you touch the custard machine in the minigames. Po 1 full body.png|Po full body image. Po trailer.gif|Po from the FNaTL trailer. CMaKzY1WEAAW1Sx.png|Po in the middle of the "Time for Tubby Bye-Bye!" image. Po ker.png|An image of Po playing poker with the other Pos from Critolious's DeviantArt. Time for teletubbies fnatl1.png|An image of the repaired tubbybots in a poster from Critolious's DeviantArt. Do some evil see no evil fnatl2.png|An image from Po's point of view of the incident showing PTLD-93, from Critolious's DeviantArt. Po plush new.png|A Po plush from Critolious's DeviantArt. The times come to play.png|An image with the fixed Po and PTLD-93 from Critolious's DeviantArt. FNaTL 2 216.png|Po in her starting position in the Spare Room. Five nights at tubbyland 2 old by thesitcixd-d8vhfhv.png|Po standing up in the Spare Room. Old po spare room 3.png|Po about to enter the office. Po vent repair room fnatl2.png|Po about to enter the Kitchen Vent. Po vent.png|Po in the Kitchen Vent. 2015-05-02 00019.jpg|Po in the office, on the side. po front.png|Po going through the front entrance. Five nights at tubbyland 2 png by thesitcixd-d8saolx.png|Po when she appears in the office. Unused po vent.png|An unused texture of Po going back to the Spare Room through the Kitchen Vent. Po title 4a.png|Po twitching to her right in the title screen. Po title 3a.png|Po twitching to her left in the title screen. Po title 2a.png|Po twitching upwards in the title screen. Po title a.png|Po in the title screen. Po mask.png|The overlay of Po's head when in the FNaTL 2 cutscene. Po appear.gif|Po appearing in the office. Old po jumpscare.gif|Po's jumpscare. Po 2 full body.png|Po full body image. Po 2 trailer.gif|Po from the FNaTL 2 trailer. Something Abandoned, Something Renewed by Critolious.png|A picture of Critolious's recreation of the second FNaF 2 teaser, from his DeviantArt. FNaTL 3 : The End Game Po supply closet b 1.png|Po in the Supply Closet B. Po supply closet b 2.png|Po getting ready to leave the Supply Closet B. Po parts hall.png|Po in the Parts Hall. Po original props.png|Po in the Original Props area. Po boiler room.png|Po in the Boiler Room. Po vent hall.png|Po in the Ventilation Hall. Po props hall.png|Po in the Props Hall. Po left door.png|Po at the left door. Po right door.png|Po at the right door. Po office vent.png|Po in the ceiling vent. Po jumpscare 3.gif|Po's jumpscare. Po plush.png|The Po plush. Po plush office.png|The Po plush in the office. Po cutscene.gif|The cutscene shown after beating Night 6. Tubbyland balloon.png|The Tubbyland balloon, with a design of Po on it. Tubbyland balloon office.png|The Tubbyland balloon in the office. Final cutscene.gif|The final cutscene, involving Po. Po sprite 3.png|Po from the secret minigame. Po jumpscare new.png|Po's jumpscare from the secret minigame. Po full body.png|Po full body image. Hallucination 4.png|A hallucination of Po, with red eyes and a bright-white color. This appears on Night X Po hallucination 2.png|A different night X hallucination, with an almost completely transparent Po. Po 3 trailer.gif|Po from the FNaTL 3 trailer. Plush thing.png|An image of the Po plush from Critolious's DeviantArt. Someone is in the wrong restaurant pt. 3.png|An image of Po in the FNaF restaurant, more specifically the East Hall Corner, from Critolious's DeviantArt. teh end.png|An image of Po's head along with three other V2 heads in the style of FNaF 3's ending screen, from Critolious's DeviantArt. po spin.gif|An image of Po spinning, from Critolious's DeviantArt. smooth po cutscene.gif|A slightly smoother version of the Night 6 cutscene, from a video Critolious posted. smooth po jumpscare.gif|A slightly smoother version of Po's jumpscare, from a video Critolious posted. Beta Beta po tinky winky repair room.png|Beta Po and Tinky Winky in the Repair Room. Beta po repair room.png|Beta Po alone in the Repair Room. Beta po repair room 2.png|Beta Po about to leave the Repair Room. Beta po jumpscare.gif|Beta Po's jumpscare. FNATL1 demo game over.png|Beta Po from the game over screen. FNATL1 demo menu 1.png|The beta tubbybots from the title screen. FNATL1 demo menu 2.png|The beta tubbybots twitching in the title screen. |-|Audio= FNaTL FNaTL 2 FNaTL 3 : The End Game Beta Category:Characters Category:Tubbybots Category:Females Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game